


Сказка о Красавце и Чудовище

by jedi_katalina



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Humor, M/M, Retelling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 12:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21136853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedi_katalina/pseuds/jedi_katalina
Summary: Ретеллинг сказки о Красавице и Чудовище)





	Сказка о Красавце и Чудовище

Было то или не было, но в одном далеком государстве жил ученый с довольно скверным характером. Таким скверным, что когда однажды к нему постучалась какая-то старушка, он не только не открыл ей дверь, но еще и наговорил много нехороших слов на тему, куда ей следует идти. Разобиделась старуха на ученого и сказала: «За такие речи я не только заберу самое ценное, что у тебя есть, но и тебя самого заколдую, и станешь ты Чудовищем, и никто никогда больше тебя не полюбит». И забрала она у него жену любимую, а сам он действительно превратился в Чудовище, да с таким мерзким характером, что люди от него стали разбегаться во все стороны, едва он пару слов скажет.

А также в той стране жил добрый молодец, и такой он был красивый, что никто его иначе как «Красавец» и не звал. Особенно глаза у него были красивые. А еще у него были широкие плечи и доброе сердце. И вот однажды Чудовище выкрал Красавца (а также еще больше 80-ти не имеющих отношения к сюжету товарищей) и поселил его у себя в замке. Замок у Чудовища был темный и холодный, и даже воздух там был не везде. И с едой и водой тоже случались перебои. Но Красавцу все равно было интересно жить в замке Чудовища, хотя больше всего его заинтересовал не замок, а сам Чудовище. И так, и этак Красавец пытался выведать тайну Чудовища, но Чудовище только скажет ему пару теплых слов – и у Красавца всякое желание развивать тему тут же пропадало. И только одна-единственная мысль оставалась в голове: «Как же с ним трудно!».

Но в то же время Красавец очень скучал по дому и постоянно пытался сбежать. Но Чудовище бдительно следил за ним и пресекал все такие попытки, так что Красавец очень злился на Чудовище, а однажды, когда Чудовище разозлил его особенно сильно, даже попытался убить его. Но тот был очень живучим и все равно не умер, а Красавцу так и не удалось найти способ вернуться домой.

Однако с течением времени Красавец все лучше и лучше узнавал Чудовище, и в конце концов увидел, что на самом деле Чудовище вовсе не такое уж чудовище, каким показался на первый взгляд, и понял, какой Чудовище на самом деле смелый, самоотверженный, благородный, прекрасный, неотразимый… на этом месте сердце Красавца обычно начинало биться учащенно, но признаться в своих чувствах Чудовищу он не решался. Все-таки при всем при этом мерзкий характер Чудовища и «как же с ним трудно!» никто не отменял, а кроме того, Красавец не был уверен, что тот уже забыл о попытке убийства.

И вот в один прекрасный момент, когда Красавец в очередной раз пожаловался Чудовищу, что очень скучает по дому, Чудовище неожиданно ответил, что нашел способ ненадолго отправить Красавца домой, но попросил, чтобы тот непременно вернулся, для чего выдал ему вырванный из записной книжки листочек, на котором был написан адрес 9-го шеврона Звездных врат – адрес замка Чудовища.

Но несмотря на то, что он отпустил Красавца домой (а также и всех остальных 80 не имеющих отношения к сюжету товарищей), Чудовище был на все 100% уверен, что больше никогда его не увидит, ведь тот ни за что уже не вернется. Чудовище уже давно знал, что любит его, но сказать об этом даже не пытался, ведь как мог Красавец полюбить его? Обросшего, в одной и той же вечно чем-то запачканной майке, да еще и с таким исключительно мерзким характером, одним словом - Чудовищного?.. Да и попытка покушения тоже не добавляла Чудовищу оптимизма в данном вопросе.

Красавец вернулся домой и обнаружил, что там все сильно поменялось за время его отсутствия. Его отец был отправлен в отставку, а его место во главе семейного предприятия занял старший брат Телфорд. И вот, наслушавшись рассказов Красавца о чудесном замке и его хозяине, из-за врожденной злобы и зависти Телфорд решил, что это совершенно несправедливо, что Чудовище в свое время похитил не его, а Красавца, и придумал коварный план, как захватить замок и самому стать его хозяином, а Чудовище убить. Но у него не было адреса замка, поэтому он проследил за Красавцем, дождался, когда тот набрал адрес, выданный ему предусмотрительным Чудовищем, и как только Врата, ведущие в замок, открылись, туда прошел не только Красавец, но и Телфорд со своим отрядом головорезов. Завязалась схватка, и к тому моменту, когда Красавец сумел отыскать в замке Чудовище, тот лежал на полу с кровоточащей раной в груди. И хотя Чудовище успел запереть Телфорда и его людей в близлежащем коридоре, обезопасив Красавца, но выстрел Телфорда достиг цели, и рана, похоже, была смертельной.

Вот тут уже Красавец не сумел сдержать своих чувств, он признался умирающему Чудовищу, что любит его, и поцеловал его поцелуем истинной любви. В этот момент чары, наложенные старухой с косой, развеялись, Чудовище ожил, да не просто ожил, а стал, можно сказать, другим человеком, хотя небритость и скверный характер все-таки остались при нем. И он тоже признался, что давно любит Красавца. И жили они в замке Чудовища долго и счастливо, и по сей день живут, если еще не померли.


End file.
